What can come from playing basketball?
by AdventureMan
Summary: A simple game of basketball can lead to the sharing of an story about the early Simon and Marcy. This story is kind of an add on to the Simon and Marcy Episode. I do not own AdventureTime.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Adventure Time. This story is like an add on to the Simon and Marcy episode.

It's a bright, sunny day in the Land of OOO as Finn and Jake get ready to go visit Marceline…

"Hey Finn, ready to go play some b-ball at Marcline's place?" hollered Jake to Finn from the kitchen.

Finn jumped through the bedroom door and into the kitchen as he yelled "Glob yeah!" excitedly.

At Marceline's place…

The Ice King is hopelessly trying to dribble the ball around as Marceline floats out of her house wearing her athletic clothing.

"Nice basketball skills Simon." joked Marceline as she came over to the Ice King with a tray that had glasses of lemonade on it.

"Gunther take the ball while daddy takes a break." said the Ice King as he throw the ball at Gunther and hit her in the head and knocked the poor penguin over. As the Ice King sipped his lemonade Jake, who had stretched himself into a giant, entered the cave with Finn on his back. Jake went back to normal size after Finn jumped off him.

"Ready to start guys?" asked Marceline.

"Let's do this!" yelled Finn as he grabbed the ball up by Gunther's body.

Jake started out with the ball and he was making his way to the net until Marceline blocked his path.

"Get the ball homie!" shouted Jake as he passed the ball high in the air to Finn.

"No you don't, ZAP!" said the Ice King. The ball fell to the ground frozen. As everybody stared at the Ice King he nervously said, "Uhh Gunther did it. I'll go get a new ball from inside," as he slowly walked into Marceline's house.

"What you peeps want to do while we're waiting?" Jake asked Finn and Marceline.

" I dunno, Marceline want to share any more stories about the Ice King?" Finn asked Marceline.

"If you mean Simon, well yeah I have a few I can share with you guys as long as you are cool about them," Marceline said as she started to share her tale.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

(Please excuse me for the typos, by the way Marceline is the same age as she was in the Simon and Marcy episode)

Put on the crown Simon, the power of the frost will lead you to immortality! No longer need you worry about food or water, the power of the frost is all you need. The world will be ours! Just put me on!

"Ah!" screamed Simon as he awoke from his now daily nightmare. He could no longer sleep for the crown always visited him in his dreams. Simon slowly turned to his side to see if he had woken up Marceline put she was still asleep.

"Don't sleep Simon, what if something had attacked the girl while I slept or worse yet, what if I had put on the crown," Simon whispered to himself as he started preparing breakfast.

Later that day…

"Simon what are we going to do? We ate the last of our food this morning for breakfast!" Marceline asked Simon as they walked through a sickly looking forest.

"I'll find something later; anyway want to sing a song?" Simon asked Marceline as he kept looking at the trees they walked past to see if there was any fruit on them.

"Of course!" excitedly said Marceline has she started singing the song along with Simon.

"Da,da..daa,da…da,da…daa,da…"

"Nice work young lady! You are getting better every day. Hey, look up in that tree, there are Apples!" Simon excitedly told Marceline. Simon hoisted Marceline onto his shoulders and held her there as she picked the apples from the tree.

"Simon look at all the apples we have to eat!" excitedly shouted Marceline as she was lowered back to the ground.

"Since it is almost lunch time, let me take a look at those apples to make sure they're good to eat… Hmm these apples look perfect! How about we each have one and I will save the last two for later?"

Simon told Marceline as he handed her one of the apples.

"Could we play TV after we eat?" Marceline asked Simon.

"Sure thing." Simon responded enthusiastically. Soon after lunch and their game of TV they set off again. After they started traveling again it was not long until it came close to nighttime so they searched for a good place to make camp for the night.

"Hey Simon, look up ahead!" Marceline said as she pointed to it. Simon adjusted his glasses so he could see it. Just past the forest clearing was a deserted military compound.


	3. Chapter 3

"Something is off about this place, then again it is almost dark and I don't want little Marcy to spend another night in that creepy forest." Simon thought to himself as Marceline pointed to the military compound.

"Hey Gunther, lets check it out and have ourselves a little adventure, as long as you stay close to me ok? Simon asked as he thought about what they might find of use inside the compound.

"Whatever Simon, wait…what did you call me?" replied Marceline.

"I called you Marcy of course." Simon assured Marceline as he started to lead Marceline towards the compound. Marceline held onto Simon's hand the whole way.

They first reached what looked like a little parking lot, but the only vehicle in it was a tan hummer. The closest building to it was a large building which looked like a warehouse and across from that was a well sized building which Simon could only guess that it was a barracks. A little farther was a rather small building that could have been the HQ but it was impossible to tell since most of it was blown up.

"Hey Simon maybe there's something useful in that car." Marceline suggested as they walked closer to the hummer.

"That is called a hummer sweetie; wait was is that... oh glob!" Simon yelled as he peered through the window of the hummer and saw a skeleton with small chunks of flesh still attached to it.

"What is it Simon?" Marceline nervously asked Simon.

"Marcy turn around and cover your eyes." Simon told Marceline. Simon tried to open the driver's seat door and luckily it was unlocked, Simon also noticed that the keys were still in the hummer. Getting back to the task at hand he cautiously lifted the skeleton and after looking around and not seeing anyplace nearby to store it, he hid the skeleton under the Hummer. Simon then inspected the rest of the car to make sure it was safe. Simon was lucky enough to find a useable camera in the backseat

"You can open your eyes now; just don't look under the Hummer." Simon announced after he finished his inspection of the hummer.

Marceline immediately started nagging Simon, "Ok, can we please drive it instead of walking Simon? Pretty please?"

"Well there appears to be some gas and the car is in good enough condition. So I don't see why not, but right now let's head over to that warehouse and see if there is any food inside." Simon told Marceline.

"That's good cause I am starving!" Marceline exclaimed as she raced over to warehouse with Simon on her trail.

When they reached the dark looking warehouse Simon carefully slid the doors open. Sure enough the warehouse was filled with wooden containers. Picking a crowbar off the floor Simon pried opened a container that was about as big as Marceline and it was filled with food.

"Simon, let's have a feast!" excitedly shouted Marceline.

"Sure thing." Simon chuckled in reply.

Simon and Marceline ate their full and soon after Marceline fell asleep. But Simon didn't. Simon stayed awake all night, he was afraid that he would lose control of himself if he dared to sleep.

"I have to hold on for Gunther's sake." Simon whispered to himself as he felt the crowns voice grow louder in his mind.

To be continued…

**By the way guys if you see a typo I made feel free to report it to me in a review. Also I do not own Adventure Time.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning…

"Simon the trunk is full." Marceline said as she put the last crate of food in the trunk of the hummer.

"So it is, say before we leave want to take picture?" Simon said as he closed the trunk.

"Yeah!" Marceline exclaimed as she took a few steps back from the hummer and put on a smile for the camera.

"Ok now just hold that cute pose for just a few more seconds, 1...2...3...say ice!" Simon said as he took the picture.

"Simon you're so funny" Marceline giggled as she climbed into the backseat of the hummer.

"If you say so little lady, now lets get this show on the road." Simon said as he put the key into the ignition.

"Wait Simon! Where's Hambo?" Marceline said as she searched around for her toy.

"You probably left him in the warehouse; I'll go grab him while you stay here ok?" Simon said as he got out of the hummer.

"Aha! There you are Hambo!" Simon exclaimed as he picked up Hambo from where it lay on the ground, which was right next to where Marceline slept the night before. Before he left the warehouse Simon thought for a moment and grabbed a pen out of his pocket along with the photo he had just taken of Marceline and wrote a note to Marceline on the back of the photo. Simon quickly put the photo back into his pocket.

"Man Marceline would have been depressed if she had left Hambo here." Simon said to himself as he left the warehouse and started making his way to the Hummer, but then he stopped as he heard a loud groan come from the barracks. Simon slowly walked over to the door to the barracks.

"This is a terrible idea." Simon told himself as he cautiously opened the door and peeked inside.

Marceline was sitting in the backseat twiddling her thumbs as she waited for Simon when she thought she heard Simon yell. When she looked out the car window she saw a frightening sight, Simon was sprinting towards the Hummer with Hambo in hand as a large group of skeletons chased after him.

"Put on your seatbelt Marcy, we are leaving!" Simon yelled as he drew closer to the Hummer. Simon soon reached the hummer and quickly got in the driver's seat and threw Hambo to Marceline.

"We are going to be fine." Simon assured Marceline as he hit the gas pedal. The hummer hit two of the skeletons as Simon made a U-turn and then started speeding towards the road. The skeletons soon were out of sight as Simon drove down the road and turned onto a deserted looking highway. Simon sighed in relief.

"Hey Simon?" Marceline nervously asked.

"Yes Marcy?" Simon said.

"Thanks for getting Hambo, you're the best." Marceline said as she hugged Hambo.

I do not own Adventure Time. Also, sorry for any typos.

I hoped you all enjoyed this and follow this story. I thought this was the best chapter yet. Anyway so I have written a lot in the past few days and I am going to slow it down, probably will only do one or two updates per week from now on. And if you are wondering, I do not plan for this story to end anytime soon.


	5. Update

I know that I have not updated for a while, I have been overwhelmed by football and school. Summer vacation is near so I will be sure to update this as soon as possible as soon as vacation starts.


	6. Chapter 5

All around Simon was darkness, there was no light. Only pure darkness, but then Simon saw a light and there a giggling Marcy appeared. Simon started to smile but it turned into a frown as he noticed a figure appearing behind Marcy. The Lich!

"Run Marcy" Simon yelled as he tried to run towards her but he could get not reach her! She started screaming as the monster picked her up and started walking away towards the darkness. Simon frantically tried getting to her but to no avail, the Lich would escape with Marcy!

"Bestow me upon your head my king, for with me you can save her from the Lich. But only with me, otherwise she shall perish. Only the power of frost and ice can save her!" Simon looked down to where he kept the cursed crown and slowly reached for it.

"I must use the powers of frost and ice." Simon said, he slowly placed it on his head…_BEEP!_

"Mother!" Simon said as he slowly awoke and pulled his head off the drivers wheel.

"Why did you honked the car horn Simon?" Marcy asked as she woke up.

"Well…um…" Simon said awkwardly as he thought of an excuse

"…The early bird gets the worm, so we had to get up early to accomplish all the things we need to do today. Here, let's eat breakfast so we can get doing.' Simon said as he handed Marcy a water bottle and granola bar. Simon pulled out an apple for him to eat.

"So what are we doing today?" Marcy asked as she opened the granola bar.

"…Drive." Simon replied.

"That's why we got up sooo early?'

"Possibly. Now put on your seatbelt."

Simon started the hummer and pulled onto the road and they continued their journey down the highway.

Around noon they stopped at a gas station right to refuel. After Simon got out, he saw Marcy starting to get out of the hummer.

"Marcy, why don't you stay in the hummer?"

"Why?" Marceline protested.

"Because it is safer."

Simon started walking towards the gas station when he noticed a small car parked by the gas pump closest to the gas station's doors. He noticed the tires seemed to be slashed and the driver's was ripped off, not to mention the paint seemed to have scratches on it. Peeking into the driver's seat he saw that the car was empty, but wait, the keys were still in the ignition! Taking them out, Simon walked around and unlocked, then opened the trunk. Jack pot! Not one put two containers of gas were in the trunk! After picking them both up, Simon was about to check out the inside of the gas station but then heard some unearthly moaning coming from the inside.

Without a word Simon turned around and walked back to the hummer. He hastily filled up the hummer with gas, then almost sprinted into the driver's seat and started the hummer.

"Ready to go Marcy?" Simon asked.

"Of course Simon."

Simon drove away as fast as he could.

Soon after they started driving they entered another deathly looking forest.

"Oh mother that is a dangerous turn up ahead." Simon said to himself as he approached a turn in the road. There were thick trees blocking the view of the road around the turn. Trying to slow turn he made the turn but was greeted with something directly in the path of the hummer, Simon couldn't make it out in the spilt second he had sight of it but he tried to avoid hitting it but ended up swerving off the road.

"Hang on Marcy!"

The car hit something and Simon immediately lost conscious.


	7. Chapter 6

Simon slowly rose his head off the driver's wheel as he woke up. After unbuckling his seatbelt Simon turned around to see Marcy.

"Hmm she appears to be in good as shape as any twelve year old girl who just got into a car wreck." Simon said to himself as he turned to the cracked windshield. It was clear that the engine of the car and the front hood were completely wrecked. Simon was about to get out of the car when he saw the strangest creature he had ever seen.

About 20 yards from the car stood a beast that looked to be a human-skeleton except that the skull seemed to be a cross between a bird and a human, and there seemed to be a large of sack of some type of green goo inside the creature's rib cage. As the creature slowly approached the crashed hummer it went from walking on two legs to walking on all fours. Simon did not open the door in hopes of not alarming it. When it came within 10 yards of the hummer it shoot out a large strand of green goo out of its mouth that attached to the driver's door. Suddenly 5 or 6 more of the things crawled down from the trees next to the original creature and they all attached shoot their strands at the door.

"Oh no…" Simon said as he took one look at Marcy and then reached down for crown. Suddenly the monsters all pulled their strands and the door was instantly thrown off. Out walked Simon and as he stood in front of the monsters he noticed there was even more of the things in the tree tops. Time seemed to stand still.

Simon held the crown over his head.

"For Marcy." Simon told himself as he placed the crown on his head. Immediately the creatures shot their goo at Simon in hopes of immobilizing him. Every strand was frozen in mid-air.

"How dare you vermin defy my power! You all shall feel the power of the Frost!" Simon shouted as he rose up in the air and laughed hysterically. The monsters didn't stand a chance as they were all either frozen or pierced by ice shards in a matter of seconds.

"All hail the power of ice and frost!" Simon shouted as he started freezing the whole landscape.


	8. Chapter 7

The Ice King laughed hysterically as he froze the surrounding landscape. No man and no creature of this world could resist him, for the world was meant to be ruled solely by frost! A powerful ice storm formed above the Ice King's head, determined to cover the land with mountains of ice and snow. The Ice King laughed as the feeble creatures that once resisted him were overtaken by frost. Then Simon looked down.

Trapped inside the hummer because of the thick layer of ice incasing it, was the unconscious form of Marceline.

"Gunther!?" the Ice King cried out as he returned to the ground. He could barely make out Marceline's body through the thick ice.

"Mother, mother, mother, mother!" Simon said as he knocked the crown off his head and started beating the thick ice covering the driver's seat with it. After hammering it multiple times with the crown, Simon was able to make a hole large enough for him to get through. Simon quickly grabbed Marceline and got out of the hummer carrying her.

"You'll going to be ok." Simon said as he gently placed her down on the snow covered road. Heading to the trunk Simon again used the crown to crack and break the ice. Opening it, he took out a blanket, matches and a bottle of water. After laying down the blanket next to Marceline, Simon carefully moved her onto the blanket.

"Simon, why is it so cold?" Marceline mumbled.

"Don't worry; it will be a lot warmer soon." Simon said. Simon tore off a few branches from the dead trees surrounding the road, and cleared a small part of the road the best he could from snow. After making sure the fire was a safe distance from Marceline but close enough to warm her up he light a few matches and started a fire.

"Did you put on the crown Simon?" Marceline asked.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes." Simon said. He started checking Marceline for any injuries the accident may had caused.

"You feel ok?" Simon asked.

"Yeah." Marceline replied, but in her mind what she desperately wanted to say was:

"Are you going to be ok Simon?"

**I would just like to take this chance to thank Mr. Ward and everybody else who helped make Adventure Time for doing it. Also thanks Luke for editing a chapter or two.**

**One last thing, somebody asked about getting Mr. Ward to read this fanfiction and I honestly have no idea how I should or would contact him. If you, the fans, have any advice on the matter please either post it in a review or email me at 33 . Thanks to everybody who has followed this story, it helps me a lot.**


End file.
